


When the light catches it.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Saru is trying to be a gentleman okay, Sex Pollen, saf plant, starring Ryn's trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Micheal accidentally exposes Ryn to pollen from the Saf plant, after bringing it back with her from the Tikhov. In his damaged state, Ryn doesn't smell it, and touches it directly.realising what has happened, he locks himself away in an attempt to ride it out on his own. Saru, as Captain, only entered the injured Andorian's quarters out of concern - he never expected his own changed biology to react to strongly to Ryn's reaction.
Relationships: Saru/Ryn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	When the light catches it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melibell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/gifts).



> Okay! once again I personally know little about Andorians but loooots about emotions and writing porn so everything is thanks to info I got from Mel!  
> for naughty purposes (and due to debate with lots of valid and well thought out points) Ryn is a masculine presenting Zhen in this fiction, and a mixed breed former pampered pet. Was prized for his uniqueness.  
> Also due to debate, Saru has a knotting sheathed dick. I figure that since his people are predators, they would have time to breed and their evolution would reflect that they can take the time to assure fertilization since nothing is higher than them on the foodchain. Perhaps he went through a sort of second puberty and these traits manifested more strongly after the change.   
> think of it as an abo style without the machismo and sexism, and also with aliens. also Zhen can't get pregnant, so no breeding kink.

* * *

[my writing twitter and info on requests](https://twitter.com/lady_talla_doe/status/1336897609403756551?s=20)

* * *

* * *

The mission to the Tikhov was successful, and the mood on Discovery was upbeat. Ryn tried his best to stay out of the way, nodding awkwardly in return to the friendly greetings of the crew, but he felt on edge with all this joy. So far, no one had asked anything of him, and Book had made it clear he was a guest, not a prisoner, but he had not survived so long trusting people on their _word_.

He was distracted, and out of sorts- his mutilated antenna sent a disorienting sensation down his body, and despite the time that had passed, he was not used to seeing with only limited colour. So distracted and crippled, he didn’t notice Commander Burnham until it was too late, and crashed into her. The human stumbled, but caught her footing, and Ryn backed away quickly, hunching his shoulders and dropping his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you.” He knew, rationally, that these humans wouldn’t punish him. He trusted Book on their character, but part of him – the part that still felt the loss of his antenna keenly- was wary to anger them.

“Oh, no – Ryn, it’s my fault, I wasn’t looking.” Her empathy was perceivable in her voice, and he straightened carefully.

_They don’t wish to harm me._ It was an unfamiliar feeling.

Perhaps if he had not been so out of sorts, he would have noticed the pollen all over her arm, and the smears of it that had transferred to his own clothing. But it was no more than grey dust to his faded colour perception, and without his antenna, he could not smell the distinct scent of the Saf pollen. He smiled awkwardly after her in goodbye, and continued on his way to the quarters they had assigned him; it would be better to hide away while they were all in such high spirits, in case they thought perhaps they should invite him so join them in any of their activities. He simply didn’t know what to do with himself on this strange, welcoming ship.

His quarters opened easily, no guards at his door, and they locked behind him at _his_ command. A luxury he had not been afforded, of late. They weren’t large, a bed to one side, and a small dresser for personal items – of which he had none. Bathing facilities were included in the room, and he had washed himself when he had arrived until his skin had stung; the temperature was set to his own preference, and it soothed his tired body to step into the cold air. He could tolerate their warmer climate, but he did not thrive there.

He kept his rooms dim and cool, and no one had demanded he change them. He could eat and sleep whenever he wanted.

It was like paradise.

Ryn wondered when the strings would catch the light, and finally show.

He undid his thermal jacket, another gift that had not been asked for, and he had yet to pay for, and let the air touch his skin.

And his hand slid, unnoticed, along the pollen caught on his coat. Ryn placed the coat on a hook, and lay down on the bed, sighing as his body tensed, disoriented, and then slowly relaxed.

_1 hour later…._

“Have you seen Ryn?” Book asked, by way of greeting, as he jogged to catch up with Tilly. “I tried calling his room, but he hasn’t answered.”

Tilly looked up, clearly distracted. “Ryn? The Andorian?”

He nodded.

“No, but he could be asleep. He looks really worn out.”

The answer didn’t seem to assure him, but he slowed down and let her hurry away. Book turned in a circle in the hall, trying to tell himself his worry was misplaced. _It’s probably nothing._

He rubbed his hands over his eyes, and let out a slow breath. He’d give him a few hours space, and see how he was doing.

_4 hours later…_

Michael stepped out onto the bridge, walking quickly over to Saru. She stepped up to his side, and bent slightly to have his ear.

“There’s an emergency with our Andorian guest. He’s locked himself in, and he’s begging everyone to leave him alone.” She said quietly, as soon as she had Saru’s attention. He straightened, and Michael straightened too.

“Do you think he is injured?” Saru asked softly. His voice didn’t carry beyond them, and although other members of the crew glanced over, no one seemed worried.

Michael shook her head. Her expression was tight, and she looked frustrated.

“We may have brought something back from the Tikhov with us, something Ryn’s people are very vulnerable to. I don’t know for sure if he was exposed, but I ran into him earlier, and we’ve found traces of the plant’s pollen on my sleeve. “

Saru stood up, looking her up and down carefully from his greater height. Micheal backed up a step to give him space, and twisted her hands once before dropping them. “Are you well, Lt Burnham?”

A sharp nod. “I’m fine. Saru, you’re immune to it – you’re the only one on the ship who it. Would you mind helping?”

He smiled. “Of course. Lead the way.”

The noise was immediate, as they turned onto Ryn’s hall – someone had the comm open to his room, and he was yelling at them to leave, all but sobbing.

_“-You don’t understand! You’re human!”_ his voice sounded strange, but from the ragged breaths, Ryn was leaning against his end of the comm and speaking directly into it. Two security officers stood in the hallways, with their phasers out, but pointed at the floor.

“He’s been like this for the last ten minutes, sir,” the nearest one said, once they were close enough. “I can’t get any sense out of him. He won’t say what’s wrong, only that we can’t come in because we’re human.”

Saru made a gesture with his hand, shooing them out of the way, and stood in front of the comm.

“Ryn, this is captain Saru. I’ve been told you have been exposed to something from the Tikhov- may I come in? I have a medical tricorder, I’ll just do a scan.”

The Andorian could be heard breathing. It was heavy and laboured, like he had been running.

_“You’re the kelpian.”_

“Indeed.”

_“I-immune to poisons.”_

“Most of them, yes.”

There was a long silence, and Saru waited patiently. He held a hand out, and a tricorder was placed in it.

“ _…don’t let them in. Just you._ ”

The door hissed open, and saru entered.

Only after it had hissed closed again did he notice the smell, thick and heavy as perfume in the air, that made his throat vibrate in an involuntary growl.

He rubbed his throat, clearing it awkwardly.

“I apologize. I am still adjusting to the changes of the _vahar’ai_ , I will try not to do that again.” But he wanted to growl, and keep growling. It was the strangest impulse. It only got worse, when he finally spotted the figure crouched near the bed, half dressed, blue skin flushed purple.

“Kelpians are not supposed to be affected,” Ryn said, and his voice felt like hands stroking lovingly across Saru’s skin.

It was mildly disturbing.

Saru frowned, and took a careful, measured step back.

“I do not believe it is the _saf_. I believe, Ryn, that it is _you_.”


End file.
